


Draco One Shot

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ravenclaw - Fandom, Slytherin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Draco ends up getting a crush on a girl he hasn't noticed before.





	Draco One Shot

* * *

 

I was walking down the corridor when this beautiful girl caught my eye. Wonder why I haven't seen her before then I saw that she was in Ravenclaw. No you can't like her she's not in Slytherin plus she's not a pure blood. But I can't help it she walked past me rolling her eyes at me. Then I saw her run up to that Potter boy talking to him and his friends. I walked by her and shoved her away from him.

"What the heck was that for!" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry it was accident." I said helping her up.

"Uh huh sure." She snickered at me.

I just smirked at her and walked away.

She thinks she's so tough hey will see when I get her in the defense against the dark arts class. 

The next thing I know I went flying into the air landing on hard on the Gryffindor table. I got up with everyone laughing at me.

"Who did this!" I shouted.

"I did."

It was that girl I shoved.

"You're gonna pay for this." I said getting my wand ready to hit her.

"Tarantallegra!" I shouted.

The next thing you know she started dancing. Then she grabbed me and forced me to dance.

"Okay pretty boy want to play it that way fine." She said in my ear.

Oh I'm began to like her even more.

"Let's see what to use on you? Oh I know Flipendo!" She pointed her wand at me.

I ended up flying backwards hitting the table again. I heard laughter and cheers. No she must not be more popular then me! I got up looking at her with my devil smile.

"Come at me!"

"What on earth is going on here?"

Crap it was Snape.

"Nothing sir." I said brushing myself off.

"Surly doesn't look like nothing. What happened."

"Sir I'm sorry I accidentally said a spell which then my wand gave off and he went flying into the air."

What was she doing she was gonna get herself in detention or worse!

"I see make sure it doesn't happen again Dakota." He said walking away.

"You're lucky you didn't get detection!" I said going up to her.

"Here's a little secret his my dad.." She said looking down at the floor.

"Really I've never seen you around before tell now."

"Oh I've been here I think the reason why you haven't seen my around is because you're always going off picking on someone who doesn't deserve it...you think you're better then everyone else around here which you're not you're like everybody in this room. I don't care if you come from some snotty rich family! Be glad you get that stuff while there are others here who don't have as much money like you do. Anyway it was nice meeting you Draco. To think I actually liked you" She turned around and walked away.

Everyone watched her walk away once she was gone they all looked at me with wide eyes.

"What you all staring at mind you'r own bees wax." I stormed off.

She liked me? Well she did like me she does have a point though. NO don't let her get in the way you are far better then anyone here. No you're not she's right you are like everyone here I'm not perfect. Maybe I'm a little jealous of Potter though. What do I do to get her to like me again maybe be a little nicer to people? Who knows maybe it'll work.

-weeks later-

"Hey Draco!"

I turned around and saw Dakota running towards me.

"Yes?" I said waiting for her to get closer.

"I've noticed a Huge deference in you're behavior over the past few weeks. I must say you improved everyone seems to like you better." She smiled at me.

"What can I say you're speech is the one that made change cause you were right I am like everyone here I'm not perfect." I said smirking at her.

"You know what Draco you're special in you're own way." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks." I said wrapping mine around her.

"Awwwww look at this everyone!"

I heard someone say.

The next thing you know everyone was awwing.

"Come on guys a little privacy here." I said looking at everyone that came.

Everyone walked away slowly.

"Dakota will you go out with me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said looking into my eyes.

I leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

The crowed came back awwing again but I didn't care. I had a wonderful girl in my arms now.


End file.
